Enterrado Vivo
by Fla.Doomsday
Summary: Ela o amava.


Nome: Enterrado Vivo

Autor: Fla Cane

Tipo: Drabble

Gênero: Angst

Classificação: M – NC17

Foco: Draco/Luna

**Tema:** _Amor_

**Música: **_Slipknot – Purity_

Link da música: (só retirar os espaços) http: // www. /file/ 89004057/ 7bf62aa2/ Purity- _?s =1

**N.A.:** _Vamos as explicações antes de tudo. Essa SongFic é para o I Challenge de SongFics do MM. Faz mais de dez anos que escuto Slipknot, e quando escutei Purity pela primeira vez, fiquei assustada com a força da música. Fui atrás da letra e fiquei sabendo que Corey Taylor a escreveu para Purity Knight, uma garota que foi seqüestrada e enterrada viva. O problema foi que ele não sabia que quando entrou nesse site: (retirar os espaços) __http: // crimescene. com/ / index. html_ , era mentira. Mas mesmo assim, eu amo a música e amo a letra e o sentimento que o Corey coloca nela.

_A TRICE linda betou. Amo-te!_

_Bom, se gosta, aproveite. _

_Se não gosta, boa sorte e clique em Voltar ou X._

_Se vai se arriscar, valeu!_

_Não ganho nada com essa fanfic e por escrever com esses personagens. Nenhum deles me pertence, pois se me pertencessem tudo seria muito diferente._

_Boa Leitura._

* * *

**Enterrado Vivo**

_por Fla Cane_

_Maze...psychopathic daze...I create this waste_

_Back away from tangents, on the verge of drastic_

_ways...can't escape this place...I deny your face_

_Sweat gets in my eyes, I think I'm slowly dying_

Senti as mãos, senti o perfume. Não me virei, não quis. Eu, na verdade, não senti quando veio por cima de mim. Abri meus olhos, vendo apenas parte escuro, parte claro. Era vidro. Vidro por todos os lados.

_Put me in a homemade cellar_

_Put me in a hole for shelter_

_S__omeone hear me please, all I see is hate_

_I can hardly breathe, and I can hardly take it_

Já havia visto esse vidro. Era o caixão que achamos anos atrás. Estava dentro. Enterrado. Vivo. A vi aparecer por entre as frestas de terra. Os olhos azuis de Luna. O cabelo loiro sujo de terra. Minha respiração falhou. Ela sorria.

_HANDS ON MY FACE OVER BEARIN' I CAN'T GET OUT_

Ela estava segurando a tampa do caixão com magia. Ela estava me encarando com um sorriso. Não consigo sair daqui. Enterrado. Vivo.

_Lost...ran at my own cost...hearing laughter, scoffed_

_Learning from the rush, detached from such and such_

_Bleak...all around me, weak...listening, incomplete_

_I am not a dog, but I'm the one your dogging_

Ouvi-a falar comigo, não entendi de verdade o que ela disse, os lábios perto da terra e do vidro, eu vi se mexerem dizendo: EU TE AMO!

Passei as unhas pelo vidro, arranhando. Não consigo sair, minha respiração começando a falhar. Chuto, arranho, grito. Quero sair. Estou morrendo.

_I am in a buried kennel_

_I have never felt so final_

_Someone find me please, losing all reserve_

_I am fucking gone, I think I'm fucking dying_

Nunca me senti tão sozinho. Ela me observa, sorriso no rosto, me dizendo repetidas vezes que me ama. Meus olhos se fecham, minha mente nubla. Ela bate no vidro, me fazendo abrir os olhos. Grito, me movo. Enterrado. Vivo. Morrendo.

_HANDS ON MY FACE OVER BEARIN' I CAN'T GET OUT_

Ela estava segurando a tampa do caixão com magia. Ela estava me encarando com um sorriso. Não consigo sair daqui. Enterrado. Vivo.

_You all stare, but you'll never see_

_T__here is something inside me_

_There is something in you I despise_

Os olhos azuis estão tão felizes. O sorriso no rosto dela me deixa ainda mais assustado. Mas eu dei idéia, eu disse a ela que preservamos o que amamos. Que sempre vamos deixar vivo e a vista o que queremos. É exatamente o que ela faz. Odeio-a.

_Cut me - show me - enter - I am_

_willing and able and never any danger to myself_

_Knowledge in my pain, knowledge in my pain_

_Or was my tolerance a phase?_

_Empathy, out of my way_

_I can't die_

Enterrado. Não posso morrer. Ela continua dizendo que me ama, continua colocando terra por cima do vidro. Arranho com as unhas, vendo sangue sair das quebradas. Grito, chuto, grito, choro. Minha respiração falha. Não quero morrer.

_You all stare, but you'll never see_

_There is something inside me_

_There is something in you I despise_

É minha culpa. Eu a odeio. Quero-a morta. Mas é minha respiração que falha. Não consigo sair. Arranho, sangro, grito, chuto. Ela diz que me ama uma última vez, levantando-se. Odeio-a. Vejo mais terra cobrir o vidro.

_Purity_

O grito de 'te amo, Draco' dela me faz fechar os olhos pela última vez. Enterrado. Vivo.

_Fim_

* * *

**Tradução:**

_Labirinto...aturdido psicótico... eu crio esse lixo_

_De volta das tangentes, à beira de drásticas_

_maneiras... não consigo escapar daqui... eu nego sua cara_

_Suor nos meus olhos, eu acho que estou agonizando_

_Ponha-me num celeiro doméstico_

_Ponha-me num buraco para abrigo_

_Alguém me ouça por favor, tudo que vejo é ódio_

_Eu mal posso respirar, eu mal posso agüentar_

_Mãos na minha face - dominadora - Eu não consigo escapar_

_Perdido...corri pela minha vida...ouvido risadas, engolidas_

_Aprendendo através da pressa, separado de tal e qual_

_Desolado...tudo à minha volta, fraco... ouvindo, incompleto_

_Eu não sou um cachorro, mas sou aquele que você está caçando_

_Eu estou numa casinha de cachorro enterrada_

_Eu nunca me senti tão em estado terminal_

_Alguém me ache por favor, estou perdendo todas as reservas_

_Eu já era, eu acho que estou morrendo porra_

_Mãos na minha face - dominadora - Eu não consigo escapar_

_Vocês todos olham atentamente, mas nunca verão_

_Há algo dentro de mim_

_Há algo em vocês que eu desprezo_

_Corte-me - Mostre-me - entre - Eu estou_

_pronto e hábil e nunca nenhum dano à mim_

_Conhecimento na minha dor, conhecimento na minha dor_

_Ou a minha tolerância era uma fase?_

_Empatia, fora do meu caminho_

_Eu não posso morrer_

_Vocês todos olham atentamente, mas nunca verão_

_Há algo dentro de mim_

_Há algo em vocês que eu desprezo_

_Purity_


End file.
